


Entr'acte

by Ellie5192



Series: A Little Light Music [6]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, flirty go lightly, some fluff after that last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She only nods, seemingly unaware of his blatant and not-too-subtle ogling, or perhaps just not caring.<br/>Their Captain apparently planned for the hot weather."</p><p>Written as a prompt-fic for mhopeg: Sharon/Andy: A/C is out at LAPD HQ. Andy finds himself... distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entr'acte

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fluffy interlude for the prompt from mhopeg: ‘Sharon/Andy: A/C is out at LAPD HQ. Andy finds himself... distracted.’  
> Well, with a prompt like that, who can refuse? Pointless, unabashed pervy!Andy and slydog!Sharon. Just you try and stop me.  
> One-shot, pre-ship, follows Nocturne in the Little Light Music series, but can stand alone.

**_Entr’acte_ **

****

He continues to fan himself with his piece of paper as he loosens his tie and undoes the buttons on his vest, his sleeves already rolled to the elbow. It’s not the middle of summer, but it is LA, and though the weather has been mild as they move into cooler months, maintenance decided to upgrade their air conditioning units just before a warm front moved through their little part of town. Now three days of solid humid heat later, and the building is finally starting to feel the effects. They’d tried their best with closing the blinds a bit and bringing in spare desk fans, but it was only a matter of time. They’ve been told that the units should be running smoothly again by the end of the week, but it can’t come soon enough.

Andy curses his impeccable dress sense as he finally concedes defeat and loses the vest altogether.

“Any news from Tao and Sanchez?”

He spins around at the sound of her voice and practically chokes on his own tongue.

Gone is her light suit jacket and he can finally appreciate the full effects of the top she’d decided to wear that day. White and almost see-through, the silk clings to her skin as she walks from her office, swaying to the movement of her body and the breeze of the free-standing fan that she deliberately walks by. The front is styled around the long row of buttons, black detailing matching the black trim of the cuffs and collar, only serving to enhance the stark whiteness of the silk. But it’s the subtle outline underneath that intrigues him.

Lace bra.

And not much else.

Her normally immaculate hair is uncharacteristically pinned back in a simple up-do with a large tooth clip, small tendrils breaking free around her face, leaving her neck bare and the outline of whatever is under her top unobstructed.

He blinks once, and then abruptly turns back to his computer screen.

“Ahhh, not yet. But I’ll let you know”

He desperately hopes his voice doesn’t give him away.

She only nods, seemingly unaware of his blatant and not-too-subtle ogling, or perhaps just not caring.

Their Captain apparently planned for the hot weather.

She moves towards their whiteboard casually, intrigued enough by their mounting evidence that he honestly thinks she has no idea just how tantalising she looks. She picks up one of the crime scene photos and replaces it, then looks back to the timeline again, her brow slightly furrowed, humming just slightly under her breath.

Her skirt is jet black and sits just above her knee; modest but certainly not her longest cut, fully showcasing her amazing legs, and leading down to a classy pair of Manolo’s that leave little doubt that she’s got money.

Standing in front of the board, her back to him, she crosses her arms lightly and puts her weight on one foot, stretching the other out slightly to the side. The balance juts her hip out just-so, and her crossed arms pull the shirt just tight enough that he can make out the back straps of her bra, and nothing else.

He swallows, looks back to his computer, looks down to the report on his desk, before his gaze is once again drawn to the back of her head.

He’s not so self-deluded that he doesn’t acknowledge how attractive he finds her. The last few months have seen them get closer as colleagues, to become what he would call friends. He likes to think that there’s a hint of something more, and he thinks she might agree, though of course he’d never actually ask. Stepping in as her right-hand-man has felt as natural as breathing air. Becoming her confidant has been a gradual process that they’ve both seemed to enjoy.

He looks her up and down once more while her back is still turned and decides that, yes, if and when the time comes that they’re ready to be closer still, well that would be just fine with him.

He quickly looks back at his computer just as she’s turning, and he pretends to ignore her as she makes her way back into her office while muttering about making a phone call.

He breathes an internal sigh of relief when she’s finally gone, and pulls his tie over his head, admitting defeat with that one too.

And he’s too busy trying to look inconspicuous to notice her sly smirk, and the appreciative quirk of her eyebrow, as she eyes him from her office door, before she closes it softly behind her with a grin and a shake of her head.


End file.
